galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Mage
Blood mages are rarely seen, but are far more common than many choose to believe. They lead secretive lives, as most nations and cultures would destroy them on sight. Many blood mages are twisted by their craft, if they were not so originally, prone to fits of rage, great callousness or cruelty. Though some regret their decision to embrace blood magic, there are those that consider the power worth any price, however, all are resigned to their fate. Requirements To qualify to become a blood mage, a character must fulfill all the following criteria: *Alignment: Any non-Lawful Good *Feats: Great fortitude, toughness *Spells: Arcane caster level 5th Hit Die: d6. Blood Mage Class Skills The blood mage’s class skills are Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the blood mage: 'Weapon and Armor Proficiency' Blood mages do not gain any proficiencies. 'Spellscasting' Starting at 2nd level, the blood mage gains +1 to his caster level in a spell casting class every level, gaining spell slots and spells known if applicable. If he has more than one class with spell casting, he must choose which class he gains the bonus levels in. 'Blood Component (Su)' At 1st level the blood mage is able to use a drop of his blood as a material component when casting his spells. This also increases the spell’s power. The blood mage may deal 1 point of damage to himself as a free action (ignoring any damage reduction he may have) and gain the benefits of the Eschew Materials feat and gain a +1 caster level to his next spell he casts within a round. If the blood mages uses this in conjunction with the blood elf’s Blood Magic racial trait, he deals 1d4+1 damage to himself and the effects stack. This damage does not affect the blood mage’s ability to cast spells, and therefore does not require a concentration check to successfully cast his spell. Durable Casting (Ex): At 1st level the blood mage is able to take larger hits and still be able to cast his spells. He adds his Constitution modifier (if any) to his Concentration checks to avoid losing a spell once he’s been hit. 'Staunch (Ex)' When dropped below 0 hit points, the blood mage automatically stabilizes. 'Blood Watch (Sp)' At 2nd level the blood mage gains the ability sense the blood in other creatures. He can cast deathwatch at will. 'Vampiric Touch (Sp)' At 2nd level the blood mage can cast vampiric touch a number of times per day equal to half his blood mage level. His caster level is equal to twice his blood mage level. A blood mage may not use this ability on a construct, elemental, ooze, plant, undead, or any creature that does not have blood or blood-like substance. 'Death Knell (Sp)' At 3rd level the blood mage gains the ability drain the life force out of a dying creature. He may cast death knell a number of times per day equal to 3 + Intelligence or Charisma modifier, whichever is used for his spell casting. A blood mage may not use this ability on a construct, elemental, ooze, plant, undead, or any creature that does not have blood or blood-like substance. 'Scarification (Ex)' The blood mage is able to scar his flesh with spells for later use. At 4th level the blood mage gains the Scribe Scroll feat for free and may use his skin to scribe. He may store a number of spells equal to 1 + his Constitution modifier on his body. Normal rules apply for scribing scrolls in this way except that the cost of the scroll is half of normal. All scrolls scribed this way automatically gain the benefit of the Blood Component class ability. No one except the blood mage can read these scrolls. 'Blood Draught (Ex)' At 5th level the blood mage may use his own blood to create potions. He gains Brew Potion as a bonus feat and may use his blood in the crafting. The potions are kept in his blood stream and may not be removed to bottle them for storage. He may store a number of potions equal to 1 + his Constitution modifier in his blood. As a standard action he may deal 1 point of damage to himself and drink any potion that is stored in his blood. Another creature may drink a potion out of the blood mage as well by dealing 1 point of damage to him, but this takes a full round action. Normal rules apply for brewing potions except that the cost is half of normal. All potions brewed in this way automatically gain the benefit of the Blood Component class ability. 'Homunculus (Ex)' At 5th level a blood mage may craft a homunculus as normal, except may do so without the Craft Construct feat. 'Bleeding Spell (Su)' At 6th level a blood mage may infuse his own blood into his spells to cause them to bleed creatures they strike. When casting a spell that deals hit point damage, he may deal 1 point of damage to himself as a free action to cause all creatures hit by the spell to take 1 point of bleed damage. 'Thicker than Water (Su)' At 7th level a blood mage gains control over his own blood, able to move it away from wounds to keep it from bleed out. He gains a damage reduction of 1/bludgeoning and is immune to bleeding effects. 'Infusion (Ex)' Upon reaching 8th level, the blood mage creates a one-time draught that permanently increases his Constitution by 2. 'Vampiric Siphon (Su)' At 9th level the blood mage is able to draw blood out of already bleeding wounds. Twice per day as a standard action, the blood mage may cause all creatures within 30 ft. to be affected by vampiric touch. A successful Fortitude save (DC = 10 + the blood mage’s class level + Intelligence or Charisma modifier, whichever is used for spell casting) halves the damage. Any creature that is affected by bleed damage gains no saving throw. Roll damage once for all creatures. The blood mage gains a number of temporary hit points equal to the damage rolled + 1 per creature affected. A blood mage may not use this ability on a construct, elemental, ooze, plant, undead, or any creature that does not have blood or blood-like substance. Blood Walk (Su) Upon reaching 10th level, the blood mage is able to seamlessly enter a living creature through its blood. Once per day as a standard action a blood mage may enter a living creature that is either the same size or larger and exit any other living creature that same round. There is no limit to the distance the blood mage can travel using this ability. The blood mage may designate which creature he exits from if he can see it, if he has touched it, or if the creature has ever been the target of one of the blood mage’s class abilities. When he exits a creature he may choose to exit in any space adjacent to the creature he exited. For both the entrance and exit creature, the ability is painless unless the blood mage chooses otherwise (see below). The blood mage may also designate a direction and distance, or a specific location to travel to. If there are no living creatures that meet the requirements for this ability in that area, he emerges from a creature as close to the destination in the same direction he designated. If there are no suitable targets at all then the blood mage’s entrance and exit creature are the same. When the blood mage exits a creature with this ability, he may make a bloody exit. The destination creature takes 10d6 points of damage. (Fortitude save DC = 10 + blood mage’s level + his Constitution modifier for half). If the blood mage does this, he must succeed a Fortitude save DC: 15 or be stunned for 1 round. A blood mage may not enter or exit a construct, elemental, ooze, plant, undead, or any creature that does not have blood or blood-like substance. 'True Blood (Su)' At 10th level all hit points gained through the use of the blood mage’s vampiric touch, death knell, and vampiric siphon class abilities are no longer temporary except for hit points gained in excess of the blood mage’s maximum.